Insane (a vampire love story)
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: Alice tells edward the story of when she was attending school, but her home is the asylum down town. What happens when jasper falls for the insane girl? Everyone knows asylum girls can't love, they're insane! Eventualy ending up as alices reason they shouldn't leave Bella. It's cooler inside. Rated t for fighting, blood,blah. **SEQUAL IS NOW UP ITS CALLED "SACRIFICES"
1. Chapter 1

Vampire school

I have no idea where this came from. It was in a dream, and it seemed like a good idea. It has nothing to do with my other stories and as always I own nothing. And there are so many things wrong with the timeline here. I know. Don't kill me. I guess some are still human.

* * *

-Alice  
It was the late 1900s I was on the bus. Oh, no. No, not the big yellow one that all the other kids rode, naw. I was on the short white bus. Or as everyone else called it, the crazy bus. That's what it was really. It was the bus from the asylum. I was sane enough to go to normal school, but I couldn't be left alone. Fear of the un known ruled my life. I would never hurt anyone, but I couldn't convince them of that. I was informed that the helpers weren't here today. Usually they followed me around all day to make sure I stayed out of trouble. Not today. Today I'd face everyone myself. I had a few people in mind that I was positive would try something today. Mostly because I saw it. Maria would beat me up to unconsciousness, because jasper spoke to me. Lucy would help Maria, and Nettie would shove unconscious me into a locker. As I made my way to my first class, I tried to lay low. Maybe if no one noticed me, neither would Maria. That didn't go as planed. A blonde girl came up to me. she seemed nice. "Hi, I'm Rosalie! You're Alice, right?" I saw Maria glance over, Cynthia walked in front of me at the right moment, so she didn't see me. "Yeah. . .I'm Alice" I replied shyly. Why was she being nice to me? "I'm glad I finally got to meet you. I think we may end up being friends, you seem really cool." She reached out and touched my spiky hair "and I love your hair!" She exclaimed smiling. She then proceeded to hug me. It was kind of nice. I don't think I'd ever had a real hug. There were those kind where their arms were around me, but I was in a straight jacket, so other than that, never. She released me and stood back. "You're really pretty, Alice." She told me smiling. I think I blushed. "Thank you." I said with a happy tear in my eye. The warning bell rang. We hugged one more time "we're officially best friends now. Don't forget it." She told me as we ran to our classes. As I made it to class there were stares from people, they innocently wondered why the crazy girl didn't have her guards. I was almost to class when I someone bumped into me, it was jasper hale. I sometimes had visions about him, we were destine to be together according to them, but he was the most popular guy in school, he was so beautiful, he was perfect on so many levels. I had been madly in love with him since kindergarten. i couldn't help it. His hair was my favorite. It was curly and blonde. "I'm so sorry. Alice, right?" He asked letting his accent slip. I nodded. He offered his hand to help me up. I took it. My stuff was everywhere. If they didn't know I was from the asylum, my books gave it away. Each book was white with a '74' stamped on it, that was my patient number it also had 'Biloxi insane asylum' stamped on it. I quickly tried to hide them but he'd already seen it. "It dosen't matter. I know you're not as crazy as people think. No one so crazy could be so beautiful." He said to me softly I smiled for the first time in years. "Thank you." I said smiling. Then, he leaned down, and kissed me. It was amazing his lips tasted vaguely of blood, they felt like stone, it was a bit odd, but the cold and the warm mixed together felt un comparable to anything else. I had never realy minded the taste of blood anyway. I knew it was forbidden for me to love anyone, I was insane, but this couldn't have been stopped. As he pulled back, I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine, for that moment, it was as if time stopped. People say you're eyes grow 6x the normal size when you see your soulmate, I think mine were at least that much bigger. "Soulmate." I said quietly still lost in his eyes. "Forever." He said in the same sort of dazed way. He took my hand. All eyes were on us. All it took was a person per class to notice, then soon enough, we were what everyone was talking about. "We should get to class." I told him softly "will you ever speak to me again?" I asked wondering if I was about to loose him "I've loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." He told me

-jasper

For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Who knew I'd fall for the girl in the asylum? She was beautiful though, she could have been a serial killer for all I care, she wouldn't have been able to hurt me anyway. During lunch I saw Maria holding someone against a wall by their neck. She did this all the time, but then I saw Alice.

-Alice

Maria had me by my neck against the wall, just like in the vision. She was cutting off my airway, and I couldn't breath. I was about to pass out, I could feel it. I felt her punch me in the face, it didn't hurt, but I heard a crack and I felt blood running down my face. It didn't hurt because of all the shock treatments. They were the only thing that really hurt anymore, and they were dimming. I tried to stay conscious, but I was loosing way too much blood, I couldn't see straight, everything went black as I fell unconscious. I felt a last punch to my neck, i hoped she hadn't made my airway collapse or anything. When I awoke I was shoved in a locker just like the vision said. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I felt as if every bone in my body was broken. Knowing Maria, they probably were. At least I was Alive though. I tried to scream for help, but I couldn't, I couldn't speak at all. I heard a bell ring followed by lots of commotion. I started making as much noise as I possibly could. I was banging on the locker door with all I could. I think I might have finished breaking my hand in the process. I winced a little. Suddenly light flooded the locker as jasper opened the door. I fell into his arms and he caught me. I mouthed his name. He held me tight as he said "who did this?" I shrugged. I still couldn't force air to become words in my voice. "Why aren't you talking?" He asked I once again shrugged and tried to explain that I couldn't "I'll take you to my father. He's a doctor." He told me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the office. "She's in very bad condition, may I call my father?" I heard him ask I heard the tone of three beeps, soon enough I heard an operator say "9-1-1, what's your emergence?" He took a deep breath then said "the school in town center, there's been a very bad fight, 3 against 1. We need an ambulance, she's conscious, but she can't speak, can you make sure dr. Cullen is on the ambulance you send?" Jasper started gently stroking my hair as I heard the woman say "yes sir, it should be there in just a few moments." Jasper held me protectively as I cried soundlessly into his chest. What had happened, all the pain and fear, had just washed over me in a sudden spurt.

* * *

So... What'd ya think? Review :) it's gunna get even more dramatic next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

i own nothing :( carry on. Happy new chapter :)

* * *

Alice

There were a few doctors in the ambulance. I heard jasper. . . Cry? But jasper was so strong. But I could have sworn I heard him say "dad please save her. I want to hear her voice again. It was so beautiful." Nearing tears. I felt my eyes getting heavy. I blinked a couple times then let the morphine take over. I reached over to jasper and touched his hand, just before it took over as I slid into unconsciousness I felt jasper grab my hand. Even though I had nearly been killed, and I couldn't speak, but I met jasper, so it was the best day ever. A smile smile formed on my lips when our hands touched. I was going to love him forever. And ever. And ever.

-jasper

As I boarded the ambulance, I broke down. My dad, and my brother, Edward who had already graduated and worked alongside Carlisle, were there. "dad please save her. I want to hear her voice again. It was so beautiful." I said crying the morphine took over her tiny form, she reached for my hand and smiled when I took it. It was silent for a couple seconds, then Edward said "she really loves you. I read her thoughts. She said that today was the best day ever, because she met you." I froze. "But she's in so much pain, how is this the best day?" I asked stroking her hand with my thumb "she said just because she met you. She can't feel the pain anyway, she's been in the asylum she's sort of oblivious to pain." I looked down at Alice. Such a perfect being. I couldn't let her die. Carlisle said that the worst was over. But her voice was still out. If only I could hear it again. We got to the hospital and Carlisle rushed her in on a stretcher. I never let go of her hand. There were a bunch of test Carlisle put here through. There were lots of X-rays and scans. She woke up during one and hit one of the machines and knocked her self out again. I was stroking her hair, she was laying there peacefully. "Love is a crazy thing." I said looking at Edward. "I barley knew she existed a week ago, now I'm convinced I've found my soulmate, and she's a human." I laughed. Her eyes began to open. She looked confused "you heard that didn't you?" I asked fearfully. She nodded "our family has had an odd background." I lied hoping shed believe it. So far she did. "My father dated a werewolf one time, Emmett's dated centars, wizards, witches, zombies, his current girlfriend is a vampire, and GAWD, what hasn't Edward dated?! succubus, elves, Manticores, griffins, Ice giants, Naiads, dryads, fauns,nymphs, sprites, pixies, leprechauns, Kali, the titans, the Monkey king,etc. Centaurs, gargoyles, Yeti, " I continued to lie "we were just saying that you an I the normal one." She nodded. She pointed towed a piece of paper and a pen on the counter. I handed them to her. She wrote down "do they know why I can't speak?" I took it and read it. "No, Ali, sorry, they haven't figured it out yet." I told her She frowned then wrote down "kiss me?" And passed it back to me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She gave me her adorable pouty face while crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes smiling. "Okay, fine." I said and pressed my lips to hers softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her heart monitor started going up. I pulled back, not wanting to. She gave me a sad expression. "When you're better." I said and kissed her forehead again. I sat on the edge of her bed, we were content with staring into each others eyes. I wasn't sure how long It'd been, weather minutes or hours, for now she was safe. I stroked her hair until she fell back asleep.

Alice  
I honestly couldn't feel anything, I was numb except for my face, I took the paper and scribbled down "thank you." Onto the paper. The morphine took over again. I fell into a deep sleep filled with odd dreams. Some were nightmares rather. At one point, I was having a dream that jasper and I were riding horses. But then it changed. There was a very tall man with long black hair, he had lots of people behind him. I saw me screaming on the ground, I saw Jasper's head get torn off, but there was no blood. It was almost as if he were stone. I shot up on the bed into a sitting position. Jasper reached over and touched my hand, it was cold. he wasn't human. That was for sure. But I didn't care. I was in love with him either way. "Are you okay?" He asked me handing me the paper. I picked up the pen and wrote "yeah, bad dream. Have they found out anything yet?" I shook my head and kissed her neck. "you'll be okay. I promise. I won't live with out you." I kissed his cheek. "Me either" I wrote. I froze getting a vision "alice?" he asked. a smile spread across my lips. I took the paper again and scribbled down my vision. I had seen us smiling and running through the forest. We fell in a meadow, my head was on his chest as we laid in the flowers. We were laughing together in perfect harmony. i heard myself say to him "I love you." To my disappointment the vision ended. I slipped jasper the drawing. Then wrote on the back "I can see the future. I'll explain later." The two doctors walked in. The one that was Jasper's dad brought in something that resembled a portable shock treatment. I immediately scrunched up. I didn't fear much, but shock treatments were defiantly one. They hurt so much. Jasper rubbed my back. As Jasper's brother said "that's not what it is Alice." How'd he know what I'd been thinking? Carlisle asked me to lay back. I obeyed I took the paper and pen and wrote "will it hurt?" And handed it to Carlisle. He shook his head "no, no. It won't even touch you, what this does, it's a type of X-ray that can see muscles, and cords, we're trying to find out why you can't speak, is all. I nodded. The morphine took over once more, or maybe I just got tiered, but either way my consciousness was gone again.

-jasper

Carlisle found the cause of her missing voice, it was the opposite of what I wanted to hear. Carlisle paused. Then made an 'uh-oh' face "jasper, you should see this." He said. He showed me the X-ray. He pointed out that a few of her vocal cords were destroyed. "Jasper, I don't think she'll ever be able to speak again." I froze. "There has to be something. Anything." He sighed. "Jazz, we don't have that kind of technology yet." I turned to him. "Change her."

* * *

Yup. I totally just did that. 2 reviews = new chapter


	3. Chapter 3

i own nothing.

Jasper  
"Carlisle, if you don't I will, and I don't know if i'll be able to stop. she has visions, she said she saw her as one of us." I took out the the paper, and handed to Carlisle I showed him each square the first was her waking up as a newborn the second was us hunting, then her jumping on my back laughing the next was Alice and I in a tree with a small speech bubble above Alice that read "I love you." She was curled up to me in the picture. The last "she had a vision just before you came in. That's what she saw." He looked at me "how many years forward?" He handed the paper back, and I put it in my pocket. "She didn't say." About 4 days later, Alice woke up again. I sat on the edge of her bed preparing to tell her. She sat us and blinked like she normally did. "Well, they found something out." I said taking her hand. She looked curious "they said you'll never be able to speak or make a sound again." I told her trying to be gentle. She looked disappointed. She took the paper and wrote "I'll miss my voice..." A tear dropped onto the paper. I pulled her close as she cried on my shoulder. "There's another option though." She looked up hopefully. "I guess it's confession time." I said lowly. "I lied about what they meant by "and she's human." They didn't date all those creatures. Alice, we aren't human." I told her hoping she wouldn't freak. She did a soundless laugh, if she still had a voice, it would have been beautiful. She took a sheet of paper and wrote "jasper, I knew that the day we met. My question is, what are you?" I bit my lip really not wanting to tell, what If she was afraid of me? I sighed in defeat. "I'm a vampire." I said as she smiled "you're not scared?" I asked taking her hand she took the paper again "naw, I'm terrified, but I don't care what you are, you're mine." She wrote smiling. I kissed her softly "my question is. . . Would you rather be mortal, or a vampire, by the way you were a vampire in the vision. The venom would probably fix your voice." She moved what tiny bit of hair she had on her neck over. I laughed "Alice not here. We have to keep our existence a secret." She frowned "we'll take you home and do it there. Enjoy your last few mortal hours." She took the paper "I can't wait to speak again." She wrote smiling at me "you're so beautiful." I told her touching her face. She put her hand on mine and kissed my cheek "I love you." I said quietly she smiled and kissed me. Edward came back in "have you told her?" He asked Alice nodded. "We'll change her tonight." I stated to him he looked at Alice. "Is this what you want? You'll never be able to see your family again."

Alice  
"Yes, I'm sure" I thought, meting his eyes as I nodded. He looked a bit shocked "what'd you just do?" He asked aloud "if I think, I don't have to right since apparently you read minds." I thought smirking. "Dose that mean we can communicate telepathically?" He asked aloud. I nodded. "Jasper wasn't wrong about your voice." He told me. jasper cut in. "You can hear her voice?" He nodded "oh, I envy you at the moment." He said wrapping his arm around me. It was now twilight. The Cullen's took me back to their home. Jasper carried me in, Carlisle insisted on not letting me walk. Jasper laid me on the medical table, hospital bed thing on the third floor. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Carlisle asked. I nodded "I need my voice." I wrote and showed it to him. Jasper held my hand, in a few short days, I'd be immortal. I moved my hair off my neck, and tried to prepare for the awful pain they'd described. Carlisle's teeth sunk into my neck, he took them out then stood back. I looked at jasper. My voice wasn't back yet. I held Jasper's hand and looked blankly at Carlisle. Edward spoke for me. "She's asking if that's all." He nodded. "The change is begging. I could already feel her heart slowing down." I winced and put my hands on my neck, was this healing? It hurt, Maybe this was the pain they spoke of? A tiny squeak escaped my throat. All eyes turned to me. I lost consciousness as the venom worked slowly.

-Carlisle  
I had taken one more person's mortality, what was I becoming? What ever it was,I hated it. 2 days had passed since I bit her. We decided to go hunting. Jasper seemed distracted, almost if he knew something bad was going to happen. He kept snapping at Edward to stay out of his head, we finally convinced jasper to calm down, he caught lots of deer. A new sent caught us. It caused Edward to choke. In front of us stood 4 huge wolves the size of horses. I shoved Esme back for protection. One of them phased into a human. Rosalie screamed. Emmett held her protectively. "May I help you?" I asked cautiously "you're hunting on our land." He said "we offer our sincerest apologies, but, we were not aware of the boundaries." The others phased into humans as well, rose looked like she could have fainted. "We won't expose you, if you agree not to hunt on our land." The second one said simply. He shook on it and agreed mostly because they were terrifying. When we got back, Alice was gone. It wasn't possible for her to be changed yet. Had she been kidnaped? I called in the police station, William swan, the chief of police picked up. (Yes, that is Charlie's great grand father, I know he wasn't there, just pretend.) "Biloxi police department." He answered "yes, I believe there's been a kidnapping." I told him "name, height, eye color,last place seen, and birthday please." I sighed "Mary Alice Brandon, 4'11, she wears red contacts, she was last seen inside the house, her birthday is march 18, 1901, she might be asleep." He laughed. This was not funny! "Sir, she was found on the edge of the woods and taken back to the asylum." He hung up. I turned to the others. "Crap. We've just unleashed a newborn vampire amongst a bunch of insane people, and human workers. I switched on the radio. The news was on. "Insane runaway, that's what's discovered to be happening today in Biloxi, a girl by the name of mary alice brandon, yes, her again, has escaped biloxi insane asylum, at first she was being held for Supposedly seeing visions of the future, but now she's convinced she's a vampire. Here's a few words from the workers. One man said "and the crazy gets more insane." The next said "she's never like this, there's certainly something wrong." The reporter came back on. "She's already killed two workers, and 5 patients. She's extremely deadly and has not yet been caught. She seems to be bulletin proof, somehow.

-Alice

They were chasing me. They wouldn't leave me alone, I wanted to go back home, they'd taken me away from my family I wanted my jasper back. Suddenly two workers came up behind me and caught me by the arms, I couldn't break free. I started kicking as hard as I could, they must have been vampires too. They forced me into a straight jacket that I couldn't break. I'd never felt so powerless before. They forced me back into my cell. They shoved me down and I hit my head hard on the concrete floor. I could feel blood leaking from the back of my head. I couldn't remember anything. I looked around in the darkness I made my way over to my bed, I sat there and stared at the celling. Wondering who, where or what I was. I couple people barged into my cell. One picked me up by the neck. "What were you thinking?!" He yelled at me "don't you know not to expose yourself? They want us to kill you by order of your parents, they're going to try electricity, I know it won't work because of what you are!" He continued to yell he saw he blood. "What do you know?" He asked me forcibly. "I don't know anything. Someone threw me down, then I was bleeding, and I don't remember anything! I don't even know my own name!" I shouted in protest. I tried to wiggle free. The man looked at the other. "Is it possible that she was converted back to a human?" He asked the other he other nodded. He sighed. "You're MaryAlice. You've just killed 7 people, because you were a vampire. You're going to under go a shock treatment. It hurts like hell if you don't faint, you never fainted before, you may now. I'm Stephan. He's Alexander. You used to attend school, but I doubt you'll be let out of the building now. I froze. "Jasper, where is he? Where's jasper?" I asked them worriedly "who's jasper?" Stephan asked "he's my soulmate, we can't live with out each other." I told him "MaryAlice, people inside here cannot have a soulmate." I froze again. "No. No. No. I have to have him, he's my purpose. I need him." He sighed. "There's no way MaryAlice. That's the rules. I'm sorry." They both grabbed one of my arms as the manager walked by. "Is she ready?" He asked as I tried to fight them. He sighed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, are we going to have to break bones to teach you not to fight again?" He asked "James, leave her alone. She dosen't remember anything right now." Stephan said guarding me. James shoved me out of their grips. I hit the wall and he crushed my leg. I let out a scream of pain. "No fighting." He said and got up. Stephan and Alexander lifted me up once more. I limped as they lead me to the shock room. They forced men down into a chair, Stephan mouthed "be strong, I'm sorry." Before latching the last restraint a shock of electricity went through me, I gasped in pain and fainted. Where was jasper?

-jasper

I could hear Alice's faint screams as they tortured her, we had to save her. But how? I sat in the window cursing life and my stupidity. Night approached slowly, day came slower than that. At the break of dawn I jumped out the window and ran. I reached the creepy place and entered. I walked up to the desk. "I'm here to visit a family member." I stated. She sighed. "Who?" She asked blankly. "Alice Brandon." I told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Romeo and Juliet 4

I'm turning his in to an Alice tries to convince Edward not to leave in new moon.

I own nothing

* * *

She laughed. Why? This wasn't funny. "Sir, just go home." She said looking at me blankly. "No,just let me see her." I insisted. She shook her head. "Can't sir." I sighed "why not?" I hissed lowly "because, that girl is our most dangerous. She killed 7 people in under an hour. With her teeth." I sighed "she's not like that now. She was scared, she woke up in an unusual place and people were shooting at her. I'd be scared too. She just followed her instincts." She shook her head. "She's not taking visitors. She's-" she was cut off by a pained scream from Alice "under going treatment." She finished. "Look, I can hear her screams from my house, stop hurting her, she's not crazy. She isn't a witch or whatever you think! She is a small girl with a special ability." I took out the piece of paper with the drawing on it. "She can draw her visions if she wants to, or you ask her. She saw and drew this while in the hospital with me after getting nearly beaten to death." I slid her the perfectly drawn picture. "Alice Brandon drew this?" She questioned I nodded. "You can not question that she sees. There's no stoping it. Stop trying. It kills me to hear her in pain." I told her taking back Alice's drawing. "Can I please see her? Only for a moment." She sighed "very well, but don't try anything. Got it?" I nodded. She led me to Alice's cell. She slid back the covering to the small window and called "Brandon, someone's here for you." She said coldly. Alice came to the window. She looked shocked. "Jasper." She said quietly. She laughed a small silvery laugh. "Jasper, I can't believe you're here." She said happily. Her eyes shot to a passing worker. "Stephen!" She called. The worker looked over. "Stephen, this is jasper. Can you let me out for a few seconds?" She asked Stephen smiled and offered his hand "I've heard much about you, jasper." I shook his hand. Smiling he seemed nicer than the others. "Alice, you know the rules." He told her "please? Only for a few second. I just want a hug from him. You know it'll be okay. So do I." She said innocently. Stephen sighed in defeat and unlocked the cell door and opened it. Alice emerged, her dress stuck out from her straight jacket. "I know, I look like something off a horror movie. Can we look past that?" She said in a small voice. "No, ali, you look beautiful." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her tightly and spun her around. She stole a kiss and smiled "I missed you so much, jasper." She said almost in tears of happiness "I just can't believe you're here." She said looking into my eyes. "Do you know what happened, why I wasn't there when you got back?" She asked I shook my head. "Someone called and reported me as an escapee. They were unaware that the Cullen's were adopting me. Another worker stole me, and brought me back. Also, I'm not a vampire anymore, when they brought me back, I was attempting to fight them, they threw me down, really hard, and I guess I bled to death in my vampire form, so I'm human again." She told me. She froze then told me I needed to go. I kissed her goodbye and said "I'll come back everyday until we can get you out. I promise." She nodded as an over weight woman shoved me aside.

-Alice's mom point of view

My insane daughter had just murdered 7 people. Wonderful. I called the asylum and told them to kill her once they caught her. We didn't need her ruining our reputation.

Days later

I got I call saying that the Cullen's were adopting her. No. We hated the Cullen's. not just hate, we hated them with a fiery passion. They were just always so perfect. My daughter would be killed as I requested. I barged through the doors. "I'm her birth mother and I prohibit her to leave this place. You were suppose to kill her when you caught her! Where is she?" They lead me to my daughters cell. One of the Cullen boys was in the walk way, I shoved him to the ground and continued on. I picked Alice up by her neck "what, do you think you're doing?!" I screamed in her face.

-Alice  
My birth mom picked me up by my neck and started yelling at me. "What, do you think you're doing?!" She yelled at me. I tried to explain, but my air was to cut off. "ST- ste-" I tried to yell for Stephen, but I couldn't force enough air. I was extremely light headed, I knew I would faint soon. My straight jacket was still on so i couldn't fight. screaming was my only chance.I finally forced enough air to scream "STEPHEN! HELP!" I felt my head crash down onto the floor. I then felt electricity going through me I forced my eyes opened as I tried to kick my mom off. She pulled out a knife and ran it just above my eyebrow. "Mom! Stop!" I begged desperately feeling blood oozing from he back of my head. She flipped me over and jumped on my back. I heard a lot of cracks. "STEPHEN!" I yelled again I saw two blurred figures in the distance. They were dressed in black and had guns "please don't shoot me!" I said shaking with fear. My mom was still trying to kill me. I finally kicked her off, but I couldn't get up. I saw two more tall figures they were dressed in white as they ran over to me. "help me?" I whispered. The taller of the two took me out of my straight jacket, seeing how I couldn't move I'd be okay. Everything went black. Was I dead? Was this heaven? But what If it was hell? What would jasper do when he found out my mom killed me? What about Rosalie? It had been about 5 hours probably, I wasn't dead. I looked around. "Where am I? Where's jasper? Where's mom? Is Stephen okay?" I was cut off when the man standing above me said "Shh. You'll be okay. Don't speak. Save what air you have. More oxygen is on the way. Don't move too much, the bleeding is slowing down, and lots of bones are broken. Your Entire left side, right leg, left ankle is shattered. Your wrists are a very jagged break. And 2 ribs on the right. Nearly 50 stitches." He told me. "You have visitors, would you like to see them?" The shorter one asked "all but my mom if she's out there." I told him. he nodded. The doctors walked out to give us some privacy. Jasper walked in first. He had roses and a balloon. Stephen came in too. "You're okay?" I asked he nodded "I'm so sorry. I wanted to save you, but the blood, I would have killed you." He said frowning. "It's okay." I said as he lightly hugged me. "You're still bleeding." He said holding his breath. "Why don't you come back in a few minutes, Stephen? Maybe go hunt?" He nodded in agreement "I'll be back in a few." He said and walked out. Stephen was sorta my best friend. I had rose, but I didn't see her much, jasper was my boyfriend. I think Stephen might have been a bit jealous of that. Oh well. Jasper was my soulmate. I looked over at him "he's just a friend jazz. Don't worry, I'm yours." He kissed me softly. Rose came in. "Alice, are you okay?" She asked rushing over to me. I smiled "I'm not dead, so I guess I'm fine." The doctors came back with more oxygen, I didn't know I needed it until the old one started to run out. Jasper stroked my hair "you look so fragile." He told me and kissed my hand. "I love you." I said smiling "where's your dad?" I asked he sighted. "He's doing surgery right now. I'll get him in as soon as I can. Jasper was acting odd. "Jazz what's wrong?" I asked he sighed. "Alice, we're leaving. " he told me simply. "Oh, okay, I'll get my-" he cut me off. "No, just us. You're not safe with us around." I sat there staring at him "what? You're just leaving me here?! My mom just tried to kill me! I can't stay here!" I told him in disbelief. I could hear my heart monitor going crazy. "Jasper, you can't leave me. Not like this!" I said as Carlisle rushed in "Alice, are you okay?!" He asked he sounded panicked. he saw me crying, he wrapped his arm around me. "Alice what's wrong?" He asked I shook my head "why are you guys leaving me?" I asked through tears. He shot a look at jasper. "Hun, people are starting to suspect things. We have to. I'm sorry." I looked up. "But why can't I come?" I asked sadly. Jasper interrupted. "Ali, you're just not safe with us. You'll forget about us eventually. And with that flash you were gone. Edward! Just gone! Edward we can not leave Bella like you left me! You know what I did after you left? Do you? Stephan became my rebound. He hunted humans and I was his best friend! I jumped off a cliff! I lived somehow! Edward, if Bella dose the same as idiotic me did, she'll be dead by tomorrow! Right after you all left, Stephan came in, he had just got in a fight with James. Just then, he told me that James was planing to drain me. With out even thinking, Stephan bit me. James killed Stephan for changing me, then everyone was gone, I didn't have Stephan, or you or jasper, I should have died so many times. I committed human suicide at least 100 times! I even tried killing myself with a dagger! I eventually snapped my own neck. I killed myself Edward! I don't know who saved me after that, but I killed my vampire self Edward! I've seen how this turns out! Bella jumps off a cliff and dies if we live! Then you go have the volturi kill you! You can't leave me again Edward, you're my big brother. I love you. Don't do this. We have to stay." I pleaded with Edward for the last time. This was drastic, even for him. I hadn't ever told anyone what happened when They left. I had said it a bit to loud, the entire house was in the living room staring. "We can't leave." I said softly again. "I also saw that when Bella dies, Jacob and Charlie killed themselves too. If we leave, we take 3 lives, by staying we save 3. So take your pick Edward. I said coldly and headed up the stairs.

Sequal coming soon :)


End file.
